irolenurfandomcom-20200213-history
Irolenur History
The following is a detailed history of Irolenur and it's past. Unless you know what you're doing, try to avoid editing this page as it may inhibit the accuracy of other pages. The Elder Era The Envisionment of Elecir It was the beginning of the Elder Era, and one mighty being wandered the wakes of the immortal realms; it was Elecir, the supreme deity. Elecar, meaning power god in Ailenuri, was, as such, the ruler of all that would exist. But, in that age, nothing existed; no fruit to eat, nor water to drink. Elecir was unsatisfied with it’s current existence, and thus took action. Elecir created Orekarnur, the first land. It was a mighty realm where beauty was abound. Elecir lived in his new realm and was satisfied. He created, then many of the animals and plants that still exist today. Elecir was satisfied and sat on his golden throne watching his creation take form. But still, Elecir felt a need to create more. After millennia of residing in Orekarnur, meekly watching over the serenity taking place, Elecir still felt a hunger to be the lord of more living things. Elecir wanted to create beings to interact with. So, grasping all his power and wisdom, Elecir created the Ailenur, the lesser gods. The Might of the Ailenur There were five of the Ailenur, and each was mighty. They were called Nirender, Harbalethrin, Cirelark, Kelkarez and Valanir. Each were bestowed an amount of power and a specialization. Nirender, the most powerful of them all, was the God of Strength and Might. Harbalethrin was the Lady of Peace and Serenity, and she was little concerned in the matters of the other Ailenur. Cirelark was Lady of the Sky, and the spouse of Nirender and second most powerful of the Ailenur. Kelkarez was the Lord of Nature and Goodness, and had the best intentions out of all the Ailenur. He was the son of Nirender and Cirelark. Valanir was also a son of Nirender and Cirelark, and he was much like his father. The ruler and dictator of strength and morals. Elecir was glad he created the Ailenur. They sat on silver thrones alongside him, watching Orekarnur. But, after many thousands of years of watching the events of Orekarnur take place, the first hint of discontent grew in the Ailenur’s minds. The Creation of Irolenur The Ailenur were dissatisfied with regards to their lack of power. They wished to control more in Orekarnur, but could not do so. However, even with all of their might mustered in one formation, the Ailenur couldn't do anything about it. They decided to steal Elecir's power. The leader of this insurrection, Nirender, led the march against Elecir. The Ailenur viciously fought Elecir, their father and creation, and succesfully defeated him. Nirender stole all of his power, causing him to be the almighty deity of the immortal realm. Using this newborn power, Nirender created Irolenur, a new, mortal realm. It was much larger and less perfect then Orekarnur, as Nirender was blinded by his relative mallice in the creation of Irolenur. However, that aside, the Ailenur forsook Orekarnur and set their aspirations to Irolenur. Soon after, Harbalethrin created the Vorarn, or the first race of people to ever set foot on the mortal realm. They were a well-spoken and beautiful race of people, and soon built the city of Arkhar. It, much like the Vorarn itself, was beautiful and prosperous. For that period known as the Years of Prosperity, the Vorarn reproduced much and travelled far and wide. But this age of peace would not last forever. For the chief of the Ailenur, Nirender, had a growing disturbance inside him. His sheer power was taking hold of and changing him. The Shift The Passover of Nirender The Ailenur were very happy with the current conditions of Irolenur. All but Nirender; whose aforementioned power was seeding a mallice in his heart. Nirender grew distant from the other Ailenur, and soon left them altogether to seek other aspirations. Nirender travelled to the very south of Irolenur and sat in seclusion for many years. Evil grew inside him, and because of that he created another race; the Marvor. They were the most twisted and evil of all the races on Irolenur, and has a significantly shorter lifespan and reproductive period than other races. Nirender also built the city of Urnilmal, where the Marvor dwelt. Soon the numbers of Marvor in Nirender's land was in the millions. Nirender christened his territory Kelkenvir and soon marched upon Arkhar with his army of Marvor. The Siege of Arkhar Harbalethrin, now the chief of the Ailenur, had forseen Nirender's attack on Arkhar. Realizing that she couldn't stop the most powerful of the Ailenur, Harbalethrin mustered all the warriors on Irolenur and gathered into Arkhar. With a large army, Harbalethrin has only to wait for the army of Marvor to arrive. And they did, with an army that Harbalethrin has vastly underestimated in terms of size. An enormous battle was fought. and Arkhar was laid under seige. Years passed. Hundreds of thousands of Vorarn died and the city of Arkhar crumbled. Nirender finally laid waste to the city. The Vorarn were scattered and leaderless. In the ensuing battle, Nirender was defeated, but not until all but one of the Ailenur, Harbalethrin was destroyed. Harbalethrin travelled back to Orekarnur and created nine other deities. They were the Urailen, or the lesser gods. They were named Uruxar, Erevir, Niralin, Valeiar, Erokar, Harnir, Thornelec, Erirol and Kalorarn. They didn't have as much power as the Ailenur, but were nontheless good. Harbalethrin commanded them to lead Irolenur back to glory before going into a deep slumber. The Urailen travelled to Irolenur and were surprised regarding the chaos and destruction the realm was in. And they did was Harbalethrin commanded them; rebuilt Irolenur. The Reign of the Urailen The Evolution of the Vorarn Despite being leaderless, the Vorarn did pretty well for themselves. They built many new cities and kingdoms, and evolved into many new races. Those that went east, to the continent of Enenhar, evolved to become the Or'ekarez. Many other races evolved, which are described on the Irolenur races page. One such race was the Arkarur. Soon, the Empire of Vailenir rose. Their leader, an Arkarur male named Virelec Sadelarn, was the fair and rightous governer of his people. The beginning of this empire also marked the beginning of recorded time. Virelec died in the year 126 and his son, Arezur Sadelarn, took over the throne. This empire was the beginning of a new age for the descendants of the Vorarn. The Vorarn now did not exist, but their sons and daughters who has become many a new races, including the Arkarur did. This made the Urailen happy, knowing that Irolenur was rebuilding itself. Although it would never be perfect, it was still better then the dark ages of before when the Ailenur clashed.